


【900g】猫与狼玩耍的地方（上）

by qiyue



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 21:31:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18484765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qiyue/pseuds/qiyue
Summary: 900g猎魔人第二篇，题目来自巫师3支线猫与狼玩耍的地方。狼派猎魔人900x猫派猎魔人g，关于二人从相识到相爱到相知到见家长的故事，是糖。含产卵play描写及微量巫师3梗注意。





	【900g】猫与狼玩耍的地方（上）

summary：900g猎魔人第二篇，题目来自巫师3支线猫与狼玩耍的地方。200+的狼派猎魔人900x比他小了快30岁的猫派猎魔人g，关于二人从相识到相爱到相知到见家长的故事，是糖。含产卵和少量巫师3玩梗注意。  
.  
.  
.  
.

风在嘶鸣……篝火半夜里就灭了，Nines感到后背和双脚发冷，爬起来生火，发现从不会起得比他早的Gavin，坐在一旁发呆，发现他靠近了，才用树枝意思意思捅了捅余烬。一看就是有心事了。  
Nines无声地从树杈上收下晾干的衣服，替他披上，也不打扰他，按平常的习惯，静静地到一边生火，煮食，煮魔药。Gavin每次出发前都不会检查东西够不够，有一次食物吃完了，受了伤，就一直喝魔药止血，直至喝过了头，几种药物在胃中冲撞，中毒反应，疼得他妈的冷汗直冒，滚回来时已经神志不清，一直说胡话，最经典是那句，“Nines，我要死了，明天你就陪我回家见我妈吧”，把过来看他的医生和旅馆老板乐得前仰后合。只有Nines，担心得就差没把心掏出来给他煎成药汤，用了足足三天时间为他按摩、催吐，灌他喝白蜂蜜，一刻不放地紧抱着他恶寒盗汗的身体，为他保暖驱寒，才让他稍微清醒，想明白：“啊，不对，我妈早烂水沟里了，你得见我师傅！”Nines就当他发烧烧坏脑子了。  
一周，Gavin总算醒透，想马上蹦下床去玩，可手脚无力，只好又躺回床上，百无聊赖，枕在Nines的大腿上，非要追问出自己在昏迷时说了什么，为什么所有人一进门第一句都是“你们什么时候回老家结婚”。Nines本不想说，他太烦人了，被迫无奈说出来后，他还特别震惊，“哈？？？”地怪叫了一声，说：  
“什么玩意，我会带你去见那个脑子被食尸鬼操了八百万遍的臭傻逼老asshole？你他妈听错了吧！”  
是吗？听说你的声音大得连楼下的嫖客也听得一清二楚哦。  
“是！！！你他妈绝对听错了，马上忘掉！”  
行吧。  
听错了就听错了，反正Gavin有很多话都是刚说完就反悔的，比如说爱他，比如说不需要他；比如说不爱他，比如说需要他。他们俩相识于威伦的一处酒吧。当时Gavin在和几个精壮的农夫打架。Nines进店后，听说上架了新昆特牌，当即买下，五分钟后赢到钱的Gavin得意地呸掉口中的血水，哼唱着“粗口版昆特牌之歌”（注：Gavin亲口改篇，含粗口词汇23个），大摇大摆回来买牌时酒馆老板告诉他已经没了。这年头，兵荒马乱的，也不知下一批货什么时候到，愤怒的Gavin两步冲到Nines面前去，一脚把Nines手里的半杯啤酒蹬飞了，两人当场扭作一团，打了起来。拿了威伦和诺维格瑞两地“愤怒之拳”冠军的Nines自负拳头厉害，没想Gavin也不是省油的灯，在群岛与当地渔民打了一年的架，晒成小麦色的肌肤就是证明，Nines稳扎稳打，他则越发凌厉刁钻，一晚上，十几轮，打到半夜还是难解难分，两人便汗淋淋气冲冲光着膀子赌牌，还是难分高下。最后Gavin提出休战，假称请Nines喝酒，在酒里下药，近天亮时，在酒馆内室破旧发霉的破床上、几个鼾声如雷的无赖汉边上，用屁眼把本就想着“反正他那么喜欢，再玩两把就把牌送给他吧……”的Nines给办了。靠。不就一张白狼吗？！  
靠，那可他妈是白狼啊！  
鬼知道Gavin有多喜欢那张牌，裤子也不要了抓着牌像兔子一样跳窗就跑。两周后Nines又在另一酒馆遇到他。这次不等Nines过去问他要，Gavin已掏出两张，大方地塞给他，说：“有拖无欠，你还他妈赚了呢！”  
Nines干笑了一下。他已经有一张希里雅，三张鹿首精，独独被抢走的那张白狼，一直没买到。这可不仅是喜欢不喜欢的问题了——当然也是，但真的不仅仅是这个问题，而是不把牌拿回来他就憋屈，一憋屈就明白自己根本不是因为被骗了而憋屈，一想明白就老是想到Gavin，老是想见Gavin，就连性感美艳的酒吧女孩，也不能激起他的性趣了！  
这可太糟糕了。他曾考虑过，如果从Gavin手里把牌抢回来，顺带违心地暴揍Gavin一顿或是被Gavin暴揍一顿，是不是就能像解决掉诅咒一样，从根源上彻底治好这种成瘾病呢？这个方案很快就被他否决了，因为在他考虑自己是不是有可能是双的过程中，他的大脑已干脆利落地承认了，并在每次打飞机前积极、自动地涌出许多许多关于Gavin的性感热乎的影象，可能在不自觉之中已抢先迷恋上了Gavin，至少迷恋上了和Gavin做爱的感觉。Gavin是他之前从未遇见、从未理解的一种不可思议的惊涛骇浪，肉的韧、软、热的触感，他无法形容，亦无法完全想起，却觉得比七岁时被师傅维瑟米尔扔去劈翼手龙，九死一生终于赢了，手里抓着热气腾腾的龙肉时的触觉，更让他有了“成长”的狂喜——他已经不再梦到龙口余生了。  
却会梦到Gavin。梦中Gavin哼哼地嘲笑他：“傻子，你是处男吗？”羞赧立即涌上心头，与擅自将Gavin用作性幻想对象的愧疚混和成黑漆漆的一团，压在胸中，使本来还想着恶狠狠地揍Gavin一顿的他，在Gavin面前低头了。  
果然，这引起了Gavin的不满，用手指捅着他的胸膛，说，“妈的，见到我怎么好像见到狗屎似的，老把目光移开？”Nines不知道怎么回答，也不敢乱说，后来被Gavin拉去打牌。Gavin的理论是：你就他妈还是看不起我。如果我能打赢，证明我是有资格赢得那张白狼的，那你就不能再那样看我了！  
Nines听了又庆幸又失落，看来Gavin是真的仅仅为了牌。他也应尽力让自己忘掉多余的念想才是……  
忘得掉才怪。  
他抛下工作，打了一天的牌，算是明白Gavin有什么魅力，会让他仅仅打过一炮，就变得如此魂不附体。打牌时，小有名气的猎魔人完全放开了胸怀，说了很多天南地北的小事，从国王到军队到平民抱怨了个遍，完全没把Nines当成外人，给了Nines一种特别特别好的感觉，即：“Gavin说的一切都是毫无保留、完全真诚的”，这种真诚在猎魔人之间极其难得，使Nines也渐渐放下自卫，把自己的一些猎魔时的蠢事说了出来，逗得Gavin哈哈大笑，牌也不打了，一个劲儿聊天喝酒。在酒精的催化下，Nines承认了自己一直压抑在心中的问题：  
Gavin真的很有魅力，比以前幻想过的任何一个男性都要有趣。他从未幻想过要和一个如此活跃、无拘无束、喜欢玩闹，而且年纪比自己小30岁的男人一起，甚至从未考虑过会和某人“一起”的问题。他想向Gavin提出邀请，醉了的Gavin全无防备地答应了，还拉他上楼找地儿休息去。并排躺下后，Gavin自言自语地说：“哼，今天还是没赢过你。明天再打，明天可绝不能光顾聊天了！”  
Nines无奈地收回了想在黑暗中握住Gavin手掌的手。  
片刻，他又后悔自己的畏缩，小心地提出：“Gavin，那张牌就给你了，好吗？我……”还没说完我什么我，就被Gavin打断：“不行！”虽然醉得差不多了，可在某些方面，依旧非常倔强，而且我行我素，想怎么样就怎么样，Nines知道说什么他也不会听。后来，在他迷迷糊糊快要睡着的时候，Gavin好像又说了什么，大概意思是，我知道你喜欢我，但是，不能让你因为喜欢我才把牌送我！Nines明白了，又觉得很无奈，不明白为什么自己喜欢他，却不能因此送东西给他。这只是一种很纯粹的表达善意而已呀。  
但是实在太困，还没向Gavin阐明观点，已不知不觉睡着了，醒来发现那张白狼塞在他手心里。Nines心生不安，赶快爬起来，询问店家，知道Gavin今早好像突发了什么奇想，一拍脑门就出去了，却不知道他去哪，只好凭着猎魔人直觉找。不得不说Gavin隐藏得也太好了。  
比如，专挑人多的地方走，脚印被后来的人和马踩坏了。Nines怅然若失，万幸的是，放弃之前，他噢到了很轻微的Gavin的气味。  
那不是Gavin本身的气息，而是Nines自己的。Nines平日会带少量用丁香花熬制而成的魔药在身上，短短的接触，让轻微的气味弥散到Gavin身上。他一直追踪，没想追到了沼泽，心里就知道不好，因为沼气和毒雾会掩盖了绝大部分气味。Gavin躲到哪里去了呢？  
Nines全凭直觉，深入其中。实在没半点方向时，一个人影出现了。仔细一看，不就是Gavin吗？  
Gavin却似乎不怎么好运。Nines一靠近，他就破口大骂，想必是跟谁赌牌，不但没赢，还赔了一张，真糟糕。现在Nines宁愿Gavin只和他玩了，至少输了，那些超好的牌还在彼此手里，不至于那么生气。他把Gavin带到附近的镇上时，Gavin却不肯进去，问了好一会儿，Gavin才没好气地吼他，“你眼睛没长还是脑子没长？”，Nines才发现他裤子黑了一大片，上面满是像柏油一样干涸掉的东西，是血，再看了看牌袋，一张也没少，赶紧在近郊找到一个安全的藏身处，打水烧开，调成温热后，给Gavin清理屁股上的伤——原来是输给了几个女术士。  
她们牌技了得，Gavin一开场就输，耍赖皮说能不能三局两胜，第二局第三局第四局第五局最后打到第八局还是输，真是见了鬼了，只好交出自己的英雄卡片，她们却说不要，夸得他晕头转向的，还说要送他三张蟹蜘蛛。经验丰沛的老猎魔人Gavin当然知道无事献殷勤非奸即盗的道理，一再摇头说不不不我有好多蟹蜘蛛呢，妙龄女郎们才羞涩地坦白说，女术士和猎魔人都不能怀孕，她们却想有个孩子，于是做了点突破生理界限的魔药，想验证成果，需要一点他的“东西”。Gavin可爽了，极度非常无比乐意并且得意地答应提供帮助，脱了裤子自愿让她们绑在床上，干上了才发现那是用法术变身的老巫妪，拿假鸡巴捅他、用蜡烛烫他，他一叫骂她们就咯咯咯地笑，还用了很多“肮脏无耻惨无人道”的法子照顾了他。Nines觉得自己可能不太该问，后来还是忍不住问了：“她们这是在研发攻城钻吗？”  
总之，Gavin给了Nines一堆操你妈，命令他给自己洗了十几遍，洗干净后，穿上Nines给他的替换衣服，有点大，倒头就睡，第二天见怪就杀。尤其是半路上，一只安德莱格工兵出现了——就那种，有绿色肉瘤和蝎尾的怪物，Gavin直接红了眼，一个龙之梦扔过去，腾起一大团黄黄绿绿的烟，呛得Nines要命，一回头Gavin又扔了一个，炸得那东西和它的老巢飞了几米高，满天都是红的绿的各色血浆，Nines就觉得背后发凉，不知道它们对他做了什么。直至半夜里Gavin突然把他推醒，咕噜咕噜地打滚叫疼，肚子以肉眼可见的速度从稍有赘肉胀成九个月的孕妇一样，算是明白过来，觉得Gavin轻了；换着是他，一定会把它们逐只诱骗出来，剥掉壳扔进锅里活煮成药汤。总之，Nines要马上带他回城找医生，Gavin不肯，说，你不就是半个医生吗？我要你。Nines只好试着配药，灌Gavin喝，可是根本没用，Gavin的肚子越胀越大，几乎要破裂了，抓着Nines的手臂说：“Nine……我就他妈背着你去打了个炮而已，我是不是要完蛋了？”  
“不是，不是……操，你听我说，会好的，好吗？”  
Gavin用前所未有的听话点了好几下头。  
接着，Nines让他仰躺在地上，一下一下地帮他按压肚皮。刚开始时Nines一按他就哇哇乱叫，后来渐渐找到默契，配合着Nines的按压，用力挤压肠道，像是排出宿便一样，硬是将堵在肛口的东西一点一点挤了出来。是一团白色、球状、肉乎乎的，出来了大半后Gavin突然又叫嚷起来，“妈的，Nine，它在挠我！”想抬起身去看，Nines一手按住了他，一手探到他身下，又快又有力地掐住那坨滑溜溜的满是绿色胎液的东西往外拽，只听轻微的噗的一声，那东西离开了肠道，还没从突然的空虚中反应过来的Gavin，肛口立刻又被充满了，接二连三的怪物幼虫像水泻一样飞快地冲出来，夹着大量脓血，在地上翻滚，发出嘶嘶的叫声。老巫妪是不但干了他，还把药用在了他身上吗？  
Nines想想都难受。没有子宫，所有的异物都挤在肠肉里，柔软脆弱的肠壁被拉成薄膜，一旦破裂，就可能引发严重的感染，没有任何一个草药医生能够救他……Nines为此发疯似的翻阅了十几本医书，无果，做了十几种魔药和炸弹，要冲到老巫妪面前，轮番招呼过去，逼迫她们交出解药，可Gavin抱住了他，不让他去。Gavin的状况时好时坏，半夜，一口气烧到近40度，短暂地昏迷了，一扎醒来，死死抓住Nines的手腕，生怕Nines丢下他，在Nines的按压、帮助下又排出了一窝子幼虫，好了些，开始逞强了，不听Nines劝，去洗冷水，一蹦进河里，冻得严重痉挛，剧痛中差点把Nines的额发揪秃了，还硬说不要Nines、他自己能行，被Nines死死按住，僵持了好几分钟，才总算服软，倚靠着Nines，喋喋不休地抱怨着肚子胀，肚子疼，还老有些东西卡在里面出不来，一直要Nines想办法，又不去看医生，烦得很。只有Nines——只有Nines，不会被他的反复无常气走，也不会丢下他这坨大麻烦自己逃走，晚上，又按书煎魔药，和着白蜂蜜灌他喝下，用大量温水反复浣洗他产后的肠道。直至Gavin泻到没有血也没有脓，连骂人也不会骂了，抱着空得咕咕叫的肚子睡着了，Nines才算松了口气，咚的一声，也倒下了。  
没多久，Nines就作了没被烧死的幼虫用尾针刺穿了他和Gavin的喉咙的恶梦，接着又被Gavin粗鲁地摇醒。这回Gavin的肚子胀得比上两次还大，阴茎却高高竖着，可能是之前的经历太惊悚了，没给他感受的余地，这次却清楚知道要发生什么，又清楚地感觉到胀满内脏的幼卵正在腹中滚动，不停地挤压他的肠壁、膀胱的感觉，使他一边呻吟叫痛，一边汨汨地把裤子和双腿尿湿了，母兽似的把满胀的肚子塞进Nines怀中。Nines真想好好地抱着他，不顾被幼虫抓烂阴茎的风险，温柔地给他按摩，在他又疼又想要时，缓慢但有力地操进那又热又满的肠子里，告诉他，那张白狼我不要了，只要你好起来，我什么牌都可以给你找。后来，Gavin完全依赖了他，跪在地上，让Nines站在自己面前，一边艰难地挤出那些尚未成形的卵泡，一边替Nines口。就这样产下第四窝，Nines按着文献上的记录，煎了一锅毒性大得可以把Gavin一并毒死的魔药，灌软趴趴地躺在那儿、碰一碰就会敏感地勃起并产出大量乳汁的Gavin一滴不剩地喝光了，十分钟后Gavin就吐得脸色发青嘴唇发白，一直流鼻血、盗汗、水泻，问候了Nines的父母家人全体祖宗后，渐渐地好了。可以坐起来吃点流质时，Gavin掐着自己渐渐消肿的奶子，喃喃地说道：  
“真可惜，要像老女人一样瘪下去了。你不想趁机试试吗？手感超他妈好哦！”  
Nines真是服了他。

Nines等他再好了点，和他一起进城，找个好点的旅馆，洗个好好的热水澡——他们浑身像食尸鬼一样臭。这几天里Gavin在完全没有外界原因或疾病诅咒的前提下第一次主动亲近了他。生产过的肠道就像是被撑大了的胃口，把手指和剑柄塞进去粗鲁地自慰，也无法满足星点的欲求，Gavin想要更大、更硬、更热的东西，最终还是想到Nines、想要Nines。这一路上他对Nines说：“我想要你的罗契，还有叶奈法。”Nines马上打开牌袋，一一满足了他，竟完全不觉得心疼。因为Gavin说：“以前，和我干一次，得给我一张牌，垃圾牌不要，重复牌免谈。我对你可太他妈好了……我都搞不明白，我怎么对你那么好？”  
Nines笑了笑。当然，他不认为Gavin会为他破例——尽管Gavin可能对他也有意思，也确实对他和对别人不一样，他还是更偏向于认为，Gavin和他做，纯粹是Gavin自己想做，本质是那种越喜欢越会对对方强加要求，把对方榨干榨净，逼得对方筋疲力竭，要离他而去，他才知道一个劲儿说我爱你我需要你的类型。如果真的喜欢Nines，他不但不会把自己的牌给Nines，还会索求更多，明白了这一点的Nines，也不怪他这骄纵又反复无常的脾气了，抓住他的手指，淡淡地说：“这么说来，我能不能理解成，如果我有足够多的好牌，你就不会和别人睡了？”  
“嗯哼？”  
真有趣。他这话完全是性骚扰，是完全无聊又多余的嫉妒。可Gavin舔了舔嘴唇，点了根自己卷的香烟抿在其中，揪着Nines胸前的狼头徽章，谑道：  
“厉害了，你们威伦人都是这样，嘴皮子很灵，却直至现在也不干我的么？”  
Nines当然没空跟他解释自己不算是威伦人了。  
他们就这样厮混在一起，一起喝酒，一起抽烟，一起泡澡，一起睡觉，各种意义的睡觉，睡醒就去七只猫酒馆打牌、吃肉、撸猫。错手把Nines的胡子剃秃了的Gavin顺手又剃秃了Nines的阴毛，拍着腿哈哈大笑，被Nines拥抱着，在这个花光了他俩全部现钱，才勉强住上一周的高档旅馆二楼的浴室中，随着楼下游吟诗人欢快的歌声，光着身子胡乱地跳舞。身上干净得完全对不起猎魔人这个职业的Nines，在亲密无间的相拥中也长虱子了，半夜里一直在拍，没钱买药草，只好去找工作，干完一票回来，身上又跟狗屎一样臭，还变得像Gavin一样，话多，抱怨不止，好像长舌妇。你可别以为Gavin废话多就喜欢别人废话多。现在Nines一说话他就大声地说，“你别说，听我说！”Nines只好听话地安静下来，聆听他又长又臭的谬论。比如：  
“这世上，除了卖屁眼，还有什么工作可以干干净净做完，不脏手不沾血，不惹一屁股臭虫呢？你是想我去卖屁眼么？”  
“不是的。”  
Nines让他在城里等着，花了近十天时间，带着两道几乎横贯整个胸膛的撕裂伤，回来，赚了百来克朗。Gavin一看，就知道是石化蜥蜴的抓伤，当即骂他傻，一百多块钱拿命来拼，还不讨价还价，根本就是被坑了。Nines筋疲力竭，心想让我去的是你，说我傻的又是你，不想理他，只想快点洗澡，躺倒，还没泡到水就晕过去了，不知睡了多久，后来渴得很，才醒了，喊了许久，在他床边啃鸡腿的Gavin才听到，给他倒水，他却饿得肚子咕咕叫。在Gavin完全不敢恭维的照料下他不久就（全凭个人体魄）地好了，下床，考虑是不是还应接点工作，Gavin则全无怜悯之心地说，给你打了件轻甲，还有一把新剑，“要去就穿上，我可不会给你收尸的。”  
“好，好。”  
这样也好。他们猎魔人都这样，冷血无情，也许谁也不牵挂谁，这样更有利于工作，尤其是现在他已经经常梦见Gavin了，万一Gavin出事，他一定会窒息般心痛。敲定好下一步的计划后，他穿上新装备，立即震惊并完全改观了：那件轻甲是大路货，银剑却不是，一眼就知道是大师手艺，嵌好了三大块很不错的符石，打石化蜥蜴的赚的钱却原封不动在他腰包里，没有用过，倒是Gavin平时珍而重之，做爱时也会特地取下来放好的银链没了，不知是熔了还是卖了——应该卖了，还坑了一大笔，被冤大头买主四处追踪，才不得不带着他从诺维格瑞的大旅馆中逃到现在这个又湿又暗的破茅屋。哈，Gavin的风格。  
别坑那么多不就好了吗？  
当然，对Gavin这些“劣迹”，他也仅是无奈而已。Gavin在乎他，尽管不说，他也已经明白，认真地向Gavin道谢，Gavin便扭开头，撇撇嘴说没什么大不了的，轰他出门，却又像等他回家的家人似的，命令他早去早回，愿意试着为他张罗晚饭，但是别太期待。这让Nines一整天都快乐极了。  
快乐。  
和Gavin相处本身就是快乐，除了相处快乐，做爱快乐，还有最重要的一点、让他始终舍不得和Gavin分开的原因，是Gavin本身就是一个他从未见过从未想过的新世界，一种与其他终日往返于工作、酬劳、工作、酬劳，不疲劳又不知疲劳的猎魔人完全不同的可能性。比他小了近三十岁的Gavin和他一样被训练，被打磨，被草药试练折磨得没血没泪，却抓住了这悲惨人生中可能把握的一切，会打架，会砍价，会骗人，有时也甘于被骗，予人快乐，拥有比他充实三十倍的世界，实在独一无二又不可思议，可他也不能否认听到Gavin说那些经典金句，比如，“Nines！我要带你见我妈！”“Nines，我要带你见我师傅！”时，心中上涌了多么激烈的悸动，就像他也可以Gavin一样活着，和普通人没有区别，可以平等、充分、理所当然地享受这些快乐的平常。这使他不由自主地回想起青草试练时，在地窖里，和幼小且扭曲的尸体一起度过的，那些痛苦、癫狂、磨灭意志的昼夜，总在幻想，那时自己和猫派的Gavin已经相遇，一起学习，所以如今才和Gavin一见如故。他是多么希望能和Gavin一起渡过更长的时间呀……  
他开始向Gavin示好，无缘由地，就是突然想那么做。有一次，他工作回来，看见商店出售上等烟叶，当即把一件珍藏已久的战利品卖了，买了一点。晚上Gavin在他身上餮足后，骑着他的腰，将烟叶倒满他胸膛，和着他的热汗，一支一支卷好，放进烟盒中，拿了一根点上，眯着眼睛，说：  
“告诉你一个秘密吧。我很小的时候，舌头被魔药烧坏了，再好的烟，抽着都一股焦糊味——你是不是觉得没必要在我身上花钱了？”  
Nines从他嘴唇中拿下那支烟。烟的味道并不好，至少Nines觉得，有时和Gavin接吻，就像在舔舐又湿又热又酸又臭的煤灰，可他就是喜欢，就是想尝尝Gavin的烟的味道。Gavin不让他尝，也不让他动，等他把烟放到嘴边，又从他手里取走了，放进自己口中，坐在他身上，一小口一小口地抽。至接近烧尽，温热的火焰熏黄Gavin的指节，Nines在他的屁股缝间再次勃起了，只不过稍微蹭了蹭，Gavin就眯着眼睛，说，不是不让你乱动了嘛？要给他惩罚，用烟头。这使Nines条件反射地紧紧抓住了Gavin的手腕，随后抱着Gavin的腰和大腿，任Gavin怎样命令他，也不松开。给了Gavin更多施暴的理由。  
嘶……  
细小的火焰灼伤他的皮肉，散出烧焦丁香花和老鼠尾巴的味道，不疼，至少一点也不及怪物的抓伤或咬伤疼，却在他的乳头、喉结、胸膛、腋窝，熔出了无法愈合、直抵心脏的豁洞。Nines的心失血了，忐忑，生怕Gavin在亲吻他左胸膛上那红色的焦洞时，会听到他扑通，扑通的搏动，又渴望Gavin听到了、接受了，能从其中吸出他的进贡：那颗拳头大的、像雏鸟一样温暖颤动的东西的血与肉。告诉他，我愿为你，我什么都愿为你做。  
于是Gavin问他：  
“我想做。你还想和我做么？”  
“当然。”  
Gavin满足了。  
他们成了无话不说的好友，同时又是亲密无间的情人，总为莫名其妙的事大打出手，又莫名其妙重归于好。Nines开始渴望和他一起行动。很明显，他们俩学派不同，做事方式大相径庭，Gavin虽没明说，但Nines知道他不希望别人看到他的“猫派特色”——受突变后遗症影响，偶然会变得疯疯癫癫且不可自控，因此没有勉强，还是各干各的。更亲近了一点、亲近到互相都有了“虽然这家伙有时挺烦的，但和他一起，总会开心得忘记时间，以后就和他凑合过吧……”的感觉后，两人有了更多的分头工作的时间，天南地北，有时一年也没机会见一面，一旦分开，那快乐极了的时间就变成了缓慢、黏着、停滞不前的湖。饮食、睡眠，与路遇的女术士或者卫兵开始一段又一段短暂的罗曼史，打炮，射精，分手，因长途旅行而变得空虚不已的身体与积存过剩的蛋蛋在享乐中释放了，大量的孤独、思念随即占据四肢百骸。肉体与感情的满足仿佛完全割裂成互不相干的两个碎片，只有想到对方，计算起返乡的时间，才会稍微感觉时间流逝得快了点儿。Nines先按捺不住了。  
他实在太念想Gavin，委托女术士帮忙，向远在他方的Gavin传达简短事项。收到口讯的Gavin马上写了一封热情洋溢的回信，洋洋洒洒六七页纸，语法错漏百出却无比真挚，自此开始了两人婆婆妈妈的通讯之旅，一开始，一年左右传达一次，后来每个月都想说点什么，如果Nines不说，Gavin就会用极其别扭且奇妙的方式，在口讯中传达：“你死了吗，干嘛不说话？”、“凡事小心点，别死了”。没什么大事的时候，Nines提出想见面，Gavin就会准时在约定地点等他，与他疯狂地接吻、做爱，整个世界又完整起来。于是他明白：原来我把重要的东西留在了Gavin这里啊……  
把心。  
猎魔人很少有心，在他们眼里只认得工作，以及酬金——Gavin好一点，Gavin还认得昆特牌。他们分合了许多次，有一次Nines回到狼窝呆了快两年，无论如何也找不到半点音讯的Gavin，有一天突然来了，爬过高高的雪山，来到他的面前，说：还想和我一起吗？Nines说，当然。接着，这只被全世界通缉的疯猫热乎乎软趴趴倒在他身上，他没向师傅和同袍说明，扔下工作，留了字条，抱起Gavin，离开了忠诚了大半辈子的学院。Gavin的伤稍微好起来时白狼亲自来抓他俩，Nines小心地将Gavin护在身后，想和白狼谈判，Gavin却疯了一样拔剑冲上去，被捶了两拳，倒了，知道逃不了，要和Nines同死，白狼收回剑，对他们说，赶紧趁我没后悔，跑吧。  
Nines在心中感谢了他。  
他真是个相当不错的人，在猎魔人之中颇具善意和正义感，一看就知道Gavin喜欢的型。他离开时，Gavin反复地看了他的背影，又眯着眼看了Nines，看了他的背影，又看了Nines，于是Nines说，你喜欢的话，可以追上他。坐在地板上抽烟的Gavin，扯开绷带，亮出自己刚才被白狼捶了一拳的胸膛，没有什么明显的淤红，Nines先是放了心，但又感到气息稍窒，好像Gavin刚才若无其事地在他面前扯开了一件薄衫，让他看见了他许久没有触碰过的地方。Gavin还轻飘飘地问：“你嫉妒了？”  
“没这事。”  
“切。我要和你一起去死，你却嫉妒他，你傻了吧。”  
是傻了啊。

他紧紧地拥抱Gavin，紧得顾不上Gavin有伤。之前，Gavin断了五根肋骨，小腹和一条大腿被箭射穿，还有其余数十处大小伤，全靠魔药吊住一口气，去见Nines最后一面，如今已经好了过半，看来猫真的命大。要恢复得可以蹦跳打杀，还需要点时间，仅仅是做点稍微激烈的运动的话，只要不太过分，现在就能行。Nines想着终于有一次可以做得不那么像在虐猫，或是被猫虐，温柔地抱着他的腰，温柔地干，触及到他的伤口，想更小心点，Gavin却还想着掐他、咬他的肩膀，匍匐在他的胸膛上，蠕动着腰，竭力地把柔软的肠肉往他阴茎上撞。Nines要忍住真的很难——太难了，后来还是抱着Gavin重重地乱来了一通，把Gavin弄得爽够了，射了，才消停了点，抱成一团睡死过去。半夜，筋疲力竭的Nines梦见Gavin扒开肚子上肉乎乎的创口给他看，是个看起来已经闭合，实质还有着拇指头大小的豁口的肉洞，因为Gavin最近少了运动，有点发胖，里面的脂肪层有点厚，非常好摸。Gavin抓着他的手指让他操自己的伤口，他如遭蛊惑，手指顺着Gavin的引导，发出轻微的“扑滋……”的声音，陷进了其中，没有血，也没有浆液，非常柔软，很像从野狼身上剥下生肉的感觉，但他很明显能感受出不同，即便都很热都很软，他还是知道自己是在强奸着Gavin的肉，因为杀狼时他从未勃起过。  
也就是说，他发现自己在对Gavin施加如此癫狂的暴行时仍会勃起，尽管很大程度上，Gavin发出的既苦痛又甜蜜的呼声诱惑了他，加强了他这一梦境中的性冲动，可他所做的事仍是犯罪，未敢洗脱。次日一早他为了弥补这一罪过，特地认真检查并替Gavin清理伤口，发现那个箭洞已经愈合了，长出淡红色的新肉，松了口气。可Gavin接着就在嫩肉上挠，边挠边说：“Nine，我这里，这里很痒哦。”  
Nines勃起了。后来Gavin承认是故意的，因为“作了个很奇怪的梦”，无意地露出了少许回味的笑容。Nines当然半句也不敢问他作了什么梦，Gavin却不放过他，点了根烟，边抿边说：“我梦见我勾引你了。”  
是，你不仅勾引了，还很成功。从这事上Nines就明白了，“如果想干，就和Gavin干一炮，干完就没那么想干了”，这完全不现实的，干完还是会很想干，甚至还会更想干。他开始拒绝考虑Gavin什么时候会玩腻的问题了，阴茎被Gavin熟练地从厚皮裤子里放出来时，他满足而又兴奋地俯下上身，一遍又一遍地用嘴唇爱抚Gavin的头顶，听见Gavin诱惑说：  
“我腿上的伤口还没全好，你想干它么？”  
“不不不，不用，不用。”  
他让Gavin给他口交。  
口交即可，却也是他第一次主动提出让Gavin为他口。过去，他视Gavin若至宝，Gavin可能不喜欢的事他都坚决不做；直至现在，他才渐渐发觉，Gavin其实早就暗示过很多，比如说，“试一下xxx也可以”，“只允许你！换着别人我就绝对不接受了！”，就是不太露骨，不，其实相当露骨的邀请了，意思就是可以，你他妈快来，而他却一直不懂风情，一一拒绝了，难怪Gavin之前总不和他太亲近，很可能不是Gavin的问题，而是他自己白痴的拒绝导致Gavin的误解。这使Nines想起在狼窝时，兰伯特对他的嘲笑：你谈恋爱的样子真像条被玩弄于股掌中又不知如何是好的处男小狼狗，当时不知如何反驳，如今觉得好像确实反驳不了了。  
但后来听说兰伯特也和一个猫派有点故事，有够疯的。酒醒了发现自己穿着猫的内裤的家伙，有个屁资格嘲笑我哦。  
Gavin趴在他肚子上睡着了，睡前一直在问，要不要操一下我的大腿？我会夹得很紧，让你爽到飞起。还有我的胸，妈的，你喜欢吗？如果你喜欢，我会让你操到发红破皮的。  
喜欢。  
Nines悄然在心中重复了数百遍这个词，越是坚定，越能沉默地照顾Gavin的身体，只让这一切过分的、更过分的事发生在梦境里。对于Nines的本质的看法，Gavin与兰伯特又不同，Gavin认为他不是什么不知所措的小狗狗，而是恰恰相反，是满肚子坏水的狼，明知道Gavin有多喜欢他，明明抓住了Gavin的一切软肋，却什么都不做，一再逼迫Gavin陷入对孤独的恐惧以及想方设法吸引对方的漩涡中。这些控诉Nines都认同，而且或多或少承认，Gavin果真比兰伯特懂我，却从未想过Gavin会认为自己已经抓住了他的全部软肋。在他怀中，Gavin睡得特别的熟，像是真正的猫科一样，“咕噜——咕噜——”的，但就是在家里，他不睡，让Gavin自己睡，Gavin就是再累，也不会睡得这么吵。可能Gavin说的“你不要走了，一辈子陪我”，是认真的。  
那你不厌恶、不恐惧有着那么恶劣的性格的我吗？  
Gavin又在梦里替他口交，好像在品尝着什么特别好吃的东西，才不在乎Nines说什么。他射在了Gavin脸上，Gavin捏着他的阴囊，用舌头将它们吸入口中，暧昧地说，下次你可以射在我嘴里。  
Gavin……  
Nines抱紧他的后脑，含糊地呼唤，觉得要被Gavin榨干，确信Gavin的本质是女梦魔。他也曾梦到过自己被Gavin杀死了，就这样仰躺在床上，锋利的钢剑刺穿肚子，腹痛难忍，下身却高高隆起，刺进了Gavin的肠道，整个世界交互成了一个永无止尽的圆。和Gavin呆在这个小镇上已经超过八天，两人作为猎魔人的警惕仿佛都燃烧殆尽。活了近200年，Nines初次产生了一种妄念：像平凡人一样，活着。  
他对Gavin提出。Gavin稍微停了停，继而缓缓抽完了剩下半根烟，把冻冰的脚掌塞进Nines两条腿间，说：  
“隐居？”  
“好啊。”  
他们开始挑选大目标，以便积存一点生活资金。猎魔人不干这一行了好像没什么可以干的，但即便没两个月他们就可能又要出来工作，两人还是把这视作一次浪漫又快乐的逃脱，用着各自的方式筹备，没到两个月，竟存了两万多克郎，身负的悬赏不降反升，前来挑事儿的猎魔人却越来越少，从某些角度来说他们的技艺可能都有了进步。一天，两人出门工作后，约在金樽酒馆狠搓一顿，喝了点小酒后回家，却发现藏身处被掏了，值钱的东西全没了，旅店老板见到他们就尖叫着砸东西，赶他们走，气得Gavin非要把那毛贼揪出来教训一顿。Nines一边哄他一边帮他搜集线索，在被砸烂的储物箱中发现了一封信。给Gavin看了，刚还骂骂咧咧的Gavin，脸色瞬间变了变，说：“走，不呆在这了！”  
是仇人？  
Nines当然想知道是怎样回事，但Gavin显然没有要说的意思，当然只要和Gavin一起，Nines也不介意风餐露宿，去哪儿呆着都没问题。他乐天地认为Gavin不会离开自己，完全不知道自己为什么会有这种过度自信的心态，却使Gavin莫名其妙地更信任他、更依赖他，接连几晚都与他亲密地挤在山洞中，赤裸地相爱、相拥，挤在一条毯子里，仿佛这样就可以安定下来，不用考虑信上的东西。Nines自然很乐意这样和Gavin永远一起。  
然而，就是尽力不提，不可忽略的问题仍在烧灼Gavin的心；尽管和Nines紧紧相拥，Gavin还是失眠了。不久，来了第二封信。  
他们哪都去不了。思考了许久的Gavin，终于打起精神，说，“走吧，等雨停了，我们回城里去！”Nines同意了。他心想也好，Gavin想回去，那我们就回去，没什么好提早忧心的，这种笃定的态度似乎也让还有点动摇的Gavin下定决心，不再考虑，脸色变得明朗了些，晚上还和Nines喝了点酒。雨刚消停，就有个五六岁的小孩跑来送了第三封信，还指着他们问：“大叔你们怎么不穿衣服啊？”  
“去去去。”  
Gavin拿了信，没好气地赶他。Nines摸摸他的头，道了谢，给了点钱和零食打发掉。平时谁敢动Gavin的零食，Gavin一定会发特别大的脾气，如今竟没听到他发出半点声音，Nines有些奇怪，一回头，就看见他把信原封不动扔进火堆里，点了根烟。  
那是最后一根烟了。  
空落落的烟盒让烟味闻起来多了一种精神上的苦涩。Gavin在极慢、极慢的吞入，朝着空气中吐出干燥而静默的烟圈，好像要把Nines喉头的水分也舔干了，使他口干舌燥。许久，他终于下定决心，快速地，伸手抓向Gavin的手掌，可Gavin比他更快，一下子就溜过去了，在他身旁快快地站了起来，气息稍急，发出轻微的扣子交击的声音，把皮腰带解开了，刷，将刚穿上去没几分钟的裤子脱到了脚踝处，露出柔软地垂着的阴茎与阴囊，塞到Nines的面前，道：“干我！”  
Nines无条件地服从了他。Gavin对他，有种不可违抗的诅咒般的魔力，让他变得甚至比凡人软弱。相爱时，Gavin用满里粗茧和无法愈合的豁口的手掌爱抚他的胸膛、阴茎、额发，温和地嘲笑他：  
“都好几百了，你怎么还像处男似的？”  
Nines苦笑。Gavin躯体上有着数不清的伤痕，证明着Gavin的身份，在过去的大半辈子的时间里都在过着刀口舔血、毫无感情的日子。“我爱你。”他说。Gavin抱着他的后颈，说，“我也是”，又说，“我又不会去很久。”Nines一听，便更加明白：这事儿一定不好办，否则Gavin根本不会作这种无意义的解释。忐忑之中他终于问道：“要我陪你去吗？”  
“嗯？”  
Gavin发出并无特别意义的气声。Nines知道Gavin享乐大于困惑，仅仅是想享受被他爱着的感觉而已，因此一遍又一遍地问询——就像越是反复表达要保护他的意欲，越是能让Gavin快乐。第三遍。他以一种雄兽求爱时，很可能会遭到爱人的轻蔑与羞辱，却仍冒死为之的的决心说到第三遍，Gavin终于回应了他的爱意，扯着他的头发，有点哄诱又有点不解地说：“我可以允许你来，而且我需要你。但是我不明白。昨晚，你想灌醉我，我也喝得烂醉了，你却真没有拆开我的那些信？”  
“是。”  
“为什么？”  
“就……因为嫉妒，所以不想看了，可以吗？”  
“哈哈！”  
Gavin大笑。羞耻洗劫了Nines的心，尤其是Gavin在明知他没有半句谎言的前提下，仍如此坦诚率真地嘲笑了他，让他明白Gavin到底有多懂他。这时你就明白他都有多庆幸、自己没有自不量力地对Gavin说谎了。  
他不知哪来的意志，一句不差地坦白了心之所想。为什么没去看信？因为嫉妒。为什么嫉妒？因为事是大事，传达事项的人却很可能是老情人。为什么肯定是老情人？  
纯粹就是直觉！  
“哼！”  
Gavin发出了满意的鼻息。随即，Nines感觉到自己眼前变黑。Gavin脱下了一条黑色高筒袜，把他的眼睛蒙住，使得他的世界只剩下Gavin的声音，以及Gavin浓烈的汗息。Gavin亲吻他后，对他施了个阿克席之印。法印方面Gavin一直不比他高明多少，在猎魔人之间也存在魔力衰减，并不能束缚他多久，但Nines听从地不动了，盘腿坐在原地，听见挎上两把剑出门的Gavin轻飘飘地说：  
“听着，Nine，我要你陪我一起面对，但是我又偏不让你那么轻巧，就好像是我很他妈需要你、非你不可似的。我要你在这里坐着，饱受煎熬，却半点也不能动，直至两天后的日落，充分吃到了明明那么嫉妒却什么也不做的苦果，明白了我对你到底有多他妈好，多他妈包容，你却有多他妈傻，多他妈不懂风情，才允许你来追赶我，并且，你要比我的老情人更早。如果你晚了，我亲了吻他或是他亲吻了我，你就输了，我要你一辈子里，吻我的膝盖，系我的鞋带。你敢赌吗？”  
“但是为什么是鞋带？”  
“我想那样。我喜欢看你那样对我。不行吗？”  
“不。趾甲、袜子、内裤，这些都让我来吧。”  
“那你得自己挣得。而我会带你去见我师傅的。”  
说罢Gavin把信扔他膝盖上，出发了。

.  
.  
.  
tbc


End file.
